Amor furtivo (y tullido)
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: En el contexto de Coon & Friends y Fractured but Whole. Fastpass acorrala al Doctor Timothy antes de que escape con valiosa información. En esta pelea no solo deben enfrentarse el uno al otro, sino con un sentimiento que no pueden contenter. Timmy/Jimmy. Oneshot. K por alguna palabrota suelta. Imagen de rated-pg en Tumblr.


**_SOUTH PARK_** **PERTENECE A TREY PARKER Y MATT STONE**

* * *

Su equipo iba a caer ante el Mapache y sus amigos. Para proteger la valiosa información que guardaba en el móvil, el Doctor Timothy trató de poner ruedas en polvorosa. Fastpass, usando su increíble velocidad, corrió a retenerlo. Le dio alcance cerca de los urinarios públicos y allí comenzaron a forcejear. La silla de ruedas se tambaleó y el Doctor cayó al suelo, no sin agarrarse a las muletas de Fastpass para arrastrarlo con él. Los dos rodaron por el suelo, dándose puñetazos, arañazos, mordiscos, lanzándose arena a los ojos. De esta forma sus trajes se estropearon y sus pieles quedaron manchadas de suciedad y sangre.

La pelea no duró mucho. Ambos terminaron agotados y magullados.

— Has peleado, b-bien.

Jadeando, Fastpass se irguió para buscar sus muletas. Sabía que el Doctor no iba a aprovechar para hacer ninguna jugarreta sucia: estaba tan agotado como él. Una vez las localizó, fue a utilizarlas para ponerse en pie y darle al Doctor la estocada final, pero en lugar de eso hizo intención de ayudar a su rival a levantarse del suelo. El Doctor Timothy lo apartó de un manotazo y, aunque le habría hecho las cosas más fáciles, decidió levantarla y trepar él solo.

— Deja que te ayude, ca-cabezón, más q-que cabezón.

El Doctor frunció el ceño y le espetó "¡Timmy!", tomándose mal evidentemente que Fastpass lo llamara así,

El joven justiciero no le hizo caso. Se puso en pie con dificultad porque el Doctor le daba manotazos y le agarraba de la pernera (fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que le había mordido en la pantorrilla), puso en pie la silla y tomó el brazo de su contrincante para ayudarlo a sentarse. El Doctor Timothy debió de darse por vencido, porque aceptó el impulso. Una vez sentado, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para coger aire antes de que su enemigo acabara con él. Al menos moriría en su silla.

— ...Ya sabes que yo nunca podría ha-hacerlo...Tim-Tim...

Aquellas palabras dolieron más que cualquier puñetazo. Despojado de su atuendo, ahora volvía a ser Timmy, el simpático e inofensivo minusválido, que se había quedado inmóvil y tardó un poco en erguir la cabeza para mirar al otro. No veía a Fastpass. Veía a Jimmy Valmer.

Su amigo.

Su...

— ...Timmy...—confesó en poco más que un murmullo.

Estiró un brazo para tomar la mano a Jimmy. La acarició durante unos pocos segundos; la encontró sorprendentemente áspera. Después tiró para atraerlo hacia él suavemente. Jimmy se acercó hasta sentarse sobre su regazo.

— ¿No te duele?

— Timmy.

Habría jurado que le había dado puñetazos en la parte baja del abdomen. Jimmy, ya bien sentado, suspiró a través de la nariz. Cerrando los ojos, estrechó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Timmy. Él frotó su mejilla con la suya.

No dijeron nada durante un buen rato. No había necesidad de ello.

— Algún día esta guerra terminará...

— ...Timmy...Timmy Timmy Timmy.

— No, Timmy, no podemos hacer eso.

— Timmy.

— Si los demás lo supieran...Somos enemigos...

— Timmy. Timmy.

— No. Escucha, no soy un cobarde. Es que tomarían represalias contra los dos si lo supieran. Pensarían que me has embaucado con tus trucos men-menta-mentales...

Timmy acarició la mano de Jimmy, luego se inclinó para besarlo en los labios.

— Tío, ¿qué cojones hacéis?

El Mapache, junto con Super Craig, tras haber despachado a los Colegas de la Libertad, siguieron a Fastpass para darle apoyo y evitar que el Doctor Timothy escapara. Pero, desde luego, no esperaban encontrarse con esos dos magullados y comiéndose la boca.

— ¡S-Sí, es cierto!—Jimmy se puso en pie tan pronto como sus articulaciones le permitieron—. ¡Lo amo! ¡Y no pelearemos más! ¡Si tenéis algún problema estoy listo pa-pa...pa-pa-pa...pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-para luchar!

El Mapache soltó un suspiro desquiciado.

— ¡Se supone que el romance trágico lo protagonizaban Super Craig y Tweek Maravilla! ¡No vosotros dos, cojones!

— Eh, por mí, da igual, yo ya dije que no quería meterme en esa mierda—repuso Super Craig.

— Ah—Jimmy alzó las cejas—. Pensamos que podríamos hacerlo nosotros...

— Timmy—Timmy se encogió de hombros.

— No, no, no, tío, Fastpass es un mujeriego y el Doctor Timothy, un genio ambicioso, incapaz de amar. Es demasiado crack. No puedes cambiar el canon cuando te dé la gana, ni que fueras la jodida Rowling. Eso lo dejas para los universos alternativos o los fanfiction.

— Bueno, bueno, pe-perdón.

— Ni perdón ni leches, quítale el móvil ya—lo apremió Super Craig.

— ¡Eh! ¿Adónde ha ido?

Cuando el Capitán Diabetes corrió a informar de que Mysterion, Tupperware, Cobertizo y Tweek Maravilla habían logrado escapar, se encontró con sus compañeros mirando en todas las direcciones.

— ¡Genial! ¡Ha aprovechado la distracción!—gruñó el Mapache—. ¡No os quedéis ahí parados! ¡Vamos a por él!

Jimmy recogió los jirones de su traje del suelo y vio que tendría que retirarse por el momento, porque su identidad secreta había sido descubierta. Aprovecharía el tiempo muerto para pedirle a su padre que extendiera la hora de volver a casa.

Quizás también fuera a hacerle una visita sorpresa a Timmy. Si lo conocía bien, se imaginaba dónde habría ido a esconderse. Si sus amigos no se habían reunido con él todavía, quizás tuviera tiempo de decirle lo bien que le había quedado la escena.

Sonrió para sí. Después de lo ocurrido entre Tweek y Craig, él y Timmy habían decidido ser mucho más discretos en cuanto a lo suyo. Al menos, hasta que terminaran el instituto. Era mejor ir sobre seguro y no llamar la atención demasiado. El tullido y el otro tullido, ¡pues no iban a murmurar! Y, la verdad sea dicha, todo aquello del romance secreto era de lo más excitante. Despistar a sus amigos de esa manera le encantaba. Casaba muy bien con el carácter travieso de Fastpass.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
